ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Fire: The Series
Glen Fire: The Series is a series about Glen Fire. Premise During a great battle, Glen Fire finds himself separated from the rest of The Ultimate Zero Force. He's flung into another universe not known to him and lands upon Earth. On the green planet, he finds himself too weak to fly off it. Glen Fire fights off a dangerous monster and upon his first appearance, is mistaken for a hero from the past. Arcs *'Starting Arc:' Episodes 1 - 7. The episodes introduce the characters and world that Glen has crashed upon. *'Brothers Arc:' Episodes 8 - 14. These episodes introduce the audience to the brother of Fireman, Magmaman and how he and Glen interact with each. *'Agression Arc:' Episodes 15 - 23. These episodes tell of how a new invader named Oglos comes to Earth, declaring war upon Earth. *'Finale Arc:' Episodes 24 - 27. These episodes cover the final battle against the coming of Zaular as the heroes prepare for his great invasion of Earth. Episodes #Fallen to Earth #Wait, Who am I? #Oil Wars #The Assassin of Fire #Brotherly Bonds #Killing Time #Glen Fire Defeated! #Welcome Back To Aban! #The Union of Flames #Brothers By Fire #Wrath of the Space Witch #Sibling Vengeance #To Look to Past #To Look to Future #Technological Advancements #The Ancients Strike Back #The Iron Superweapon #Beyond Unbeatable #Glen's Predicament #The Greatest Fight #Take the Fight Forward #Army of Devils #New Form! Glen Searing! #Coming of Doom #The Return of Planet Gomorous! #End of an Adventure #Fire Never Goes Out Heroes Main *Glen Fire *Magmaman Others *Great Fighter *Jeanbot *Jean-Nine *Mirror Knight *Ultraman Zero Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Evil *Alien Death Kirma (Ep 1 - ???) **Normal (Ep 1 - 13) **Gladius Torosaurus (Ep 13 - 14) (A Torosaurus with a more Triceratopsian head) *Kinokurages (Ep 3) *Invaders (Ep 4) **JEK (Kitty Fire) (Ep 4) *Hellzking (Ep 6 - 7) *Tyrasaurus (Ep 8) *Razrusheniyesaurus (Ep 8 - 9) *Alien Kisaragi (Ep 11) **Normal **Oniraijin *Alien Kugekan Domac (Ep 15) *Tall Man (Ep 15) *New Planetship X (Ep 15) *Alien Velder (Ep 16) *Lanosaurus Kong (Stronger Lanosaurus with monkey monster DNA) (Ep 16) *Alien Mandarn Oglos (Ep 16 - 25) *Alien Baranda (Ep 17 - 18) *Baranda VI (Ep 17 - 18) *Y-Savarga (Ep 19) *Stegorus X5 (Ep 20 - 21) *Dark Mander (Ep 22) *Gadorasaurus (Episode 22) *Devilsaurus (Episode 22) *Gadrosaurus Chimera (Ep 22 - 23) (A Gadrosaurus with DNA from Dark Mander, Devilsaurus, and Gadorasuarus) *King Zauras (Ep 24) *King Beetle (Ep 24) *Planet Gomorous (Ep 24 - 27) *Spacer (Ep 25 - 27) *Zaular (Ep 25 - 27) Neutral *Retrosaurus (Ep 1) *Juliudon (Ep 2) *Seamons (Ep 3) *Dorigorus (Ep 5 and 12) **Normal (Ep 5) **Cosmic (Ep 12) *Dorigon (Ep 5) *Scoradon (Ep 6) *Alien Beross (Ep 13 - 14) *Azteczaurus (Ep 17) *Alien Emusa Elow (Ep 1 - 27) Trivia *This series is meant to celebrate Fireman's 45th anniversary. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Series Category:W.I.P. Category:Glen Fire The Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity